thegetawayfandomcom-20200213-history
Danny West
|status = Deceased |gender = M |height = |dob = August 14, 1949 |dod = 2004 |nationality = British |family = Eddie O'Connor (best friend) Sam Thompson (friend) Errol (friend) Sleeves (friend) John (friend) Arthur (friend) |affiliations = Eddie O'Connor |enemies = Viktor Skobel Alexei Jimmer Collins Yuri Gorsoy |voice = Denis Gilmore}} Danny West is a character in The Getaway series who acts as a major character in The Getaway: Black Monday. Danny was a boxing trainer in Shoreditch who trained his best friend Eddie O'Connor. Character Description Who's Who A boxing trainer for 25 years, Danny's concerns in life are his gym, his boys, his gambling habit and making enough money to support all of these things. He has got his hands in just about every pie - from debt collection to nightclub security, from racketeering to protection schemes. His habit has landed him in trouble and now that the Collins Crew are calling in their debt, Danny is one throw of the dice away from gambling his last. Early Life Danny West was born on August 14, 1949 in London. He was christened as Daniel West but took on the shorter name of Danny. From a young age he got into boxing and took his work very seriously. At some point he bought a gym in Shoreditch, and called it Shoreditch Boys. 1974 In 1974, Danny met eleven year old Eddie O'Connor and took him under his wing as a junior boxer. Danny started warming to Eddie and the two became very close friends. Eddie began to regularly attend Danny's gym and he looked up to Danny as a role model. 1979 In 1979, Danny became a professional boxing trainer, something he would continue to do for the next twenty-five years until 2004. He started coaching a sixteen year old Eddie O'Connor and began to take on the role of his mentor. The two of them trained long and hard at Danny's gym and Danny became almost like a father figure to Eddie. Early 2000's Things were going well for Eddie and Danny. Danny became like a National Heritage in the Shoreditch area and Eddie was somewhat of a celebrity who was known for being a good fighter. Danny's life began to start falling apart however in the early 2000's. He got in trouble with the law and had a criminal record for gambling and petty embezzlement, but nothing majorly serious. He got into more trouble however after becoming involved with the Collins Crew. He got into debt with the Collins Crew due to his gambling addiction. He would regularly attend Hector's Place, an illegal casino run by the Collins Crew on Peter Street in Soho. Danny's addiction to gambling lost him a lot of money and he had to make a deal with Jimmer Collins in order to pay off his debt. Through his friend John, Danny learnt of a bank within the city and saw an opportunity to steal some money. He mentioned it to Jimmer who became interested in the idea. Jimmer lent Danny some money so he could assemble a crew together and carry out a heist in order for him to pay off his debt. 2004 By 2004, Danny's gambling addiction had got him in serious trouble. Danny became in debt to the Collins crew. Because of this, he needed to get a hold of some money fast in order to pay off his debt. After discussing the matter with Jimmer Collins, Danny got a team together so that they could rob the Skobel bank and get a hold of some credit card codes for Jimmer. Jimmer lent him some money in order to get a crew together. Danny's team consisted of: Eddie O'Connor, and another fighter called, Errol, who would act as the muscle of the team and dress up as bank security guards. There was also Arthur, the safe cracker, John, the cleaner, who worked inside the bank as an actual cleaner, and Sam Thompson, the computer hacker who would steal the credit card codes. Danny also had Sleeves, a young boy who regularly visited the gym, to get his mum to help make bank guard uniforms for the job. All went according to plan and Danny met with his crew at his gym in order to explain the details of the heist. He kept the information about being in debt to the Collins Crew a secret however. Eddie however confronted him about it alone later on and Danny confessed he had messed up and was in trouble with the Collins Crew. He revealed that Jimmer needed the credit card codes and that the icon theft would just be a cover. He begged Eddie to help him and Eddie agreed. The heist went ahead and Danny's crew managed to steal the icon and get the credit card codes. The job then went wrong however, and Arthur and Eddie were captured and taken back to a construction site where they were tortured for information. The owner of the bank, Viktor Skobel, was also the leader of a gang known as the Thieves in Law. The gang were desperate to get the stolen icon back as it contained real diamonds inside. Arthur gave up the whereabouts of John before being killed by Alexei, the torturer of the gang. Alexei then questioned John before killing him and John gave up Danny's whereabouts, telling Alexei that he was responsible for assembling the crew who stole the icon. Alexei told Viktor this information. Viktor and Yuri Gorsoy, who was a loyal heavy of his, headed over to the gym to confront Danny, along with a load of their other men. However, when they arrived, the Collins Crew were already there and had come to collect their debt from Danny. Death Viktor confronted Danny in person. After realising he had gathered the crew together, Viktor shot him personally and murdered Danny. Jimmer Collins and his men then engaged in a shootout with the Russians. Viktor and Yuri escaped while their men continued to shoot it out with the Collins Crew. Jimmer also managed to escape when SO19 officer Sergeant Ben Mitchell and his team arrived later in order to clean up the mess. Jimmer however witnessed Viktor murder Danny by shooting him in the Shoreditch gym massacre and would later unintentionally reveal this to Eddie. Aftermath After hearing about Danny's death, Eddie swore to avenge his best friends' death, who at the time he believed was Jimmer Collins. When Eddie tracked Jimmer down however, Alexei and Yuri had already come for him and Jimmer told them that Viktor had killed Danny at the gymnasium and that Eddie, a boxer who worked for Danny, probabaly had the icon. Eddie overheard the whole conversation and realised he had been chasing the wrong man. Yuri then killed Jimmer and Eddie followed him in order to kill Viktor. In the finale of the game, Eddie finally avenged Danny's death by killing Viktor and finishing off the Thieves in Law for good. Mission Appearances *Shoreditch Boys (Corpse) *The Latvian Cowboy (Corpse) *Monday (Boss; first chronological appearance) *The Rescue (Flashback) *The Wake of the Shoreditch Massacre (Corpse) *This Geezer, Hector (Flashback) Trivia *Danny was Eddie's best friend and boxing trainer. *When Eddie found out about what happened to Danny, Eddie lost control and wanted to take revenge on whoever was responsible. This happens in the mission, The Wake of the Shoreditch Massacre. Category:Characters in The Getaway: Black Monday Category:Deceased Characters Category:Mission givers